ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Wii Play: Motion
| modes = Single-player, multiplayer | series = Wii | platforms = Wii }} Wii Play: Motion, known as in Japan, is a video game for the Wii console and the sequel to the 2006 game ''Wii Play. It was released in North America on June 13, 2011; Europe on June 24; Wii Play: Motion launches today Gamezine, Retrieved 2011-06-13 and in Australia on June 30, 2011. All retail copies of Wii Play: Motion are bundled with a Wii Remote Plus controller (Red in Europe and Black in other regions). Critical reviews were mixed, receiving aggregate scores of 60.59% and 60 on GameRankings and Metacritic, respectively. Gameplay Like its predecessor, Wii Play: Motion is a minigame collection that features Miis as playable characters. All the minigames require use of the Wii MotionPlus accessory, which allows Wii Remote movement to be detected with greater accuracy. Twelve minigames are available to play with both single-player and multiplayer modes.Nintendo (2011) Wii Play: Motion Manual Unlike its predecessor, Wii Play: Motion can be played with more than two players at a time. Games *Each developer's minigames are listed in the credits. Development Wii Play: Motion was announced by Nintendo's official press on April 12, 2011. It was also shown at the E3 convention that same year. Page 2. IGN. Retrieved 2011-07-27. The game's development resulted from the combined efforts of several game developers, including Good-Feel and Chunsoft, who were asked by Nintendo to create prototypes of games that utilized the Wii MotionPlus accessory. According to an interview on Iwata Asks, Ryusuke Niitani said he wanted to make a game himself if he ever had a chance to, so he created Teeter Targets himself. According to Cubed3, a total of around 200 staff members (including debug staff) were involved in the creation of Wii Play: Motion. Reception | MC = 60/100 | CVG = 7.2/10 | EuroG = 6/10 | GamePro = | GSpot = 5.5/10 | IGN = 4.0/10 | NP = 7.5/10Nintendo Power Magazine, page 87. Retrieved June 2011 | NWR = 6/10 | ONM = 70/100 | rev1 = Game Crunch | rev1Score = 7.3/10 }} Wii Play: Motion received mixed reviews from critics, receiving an aggregate score of 61.89% on GameRankings as of March 2014. In Joey Davidson's review for Crave Online, Joey said that the controller of the game was "nice", The mini-games were "decent", and the bundle was decent.Davidson, Joey Wii Play: Motion, Crave Online, Retrieved 2011-06-14 Nintendo Power rated the game 7.5 out of 10, stating that "although a few activities aren't exactly winners, the majority are fun and guaranteed to familiarize new users with the bundled Wii Remote Plus controller." In contrast, GamePro's Andrew Hayward gave the game two stars. Hayward said that the game "does spotlight a better set of diversions than the original release, but little here will wow or surprise players who have been through the existing gauntlet of Wii mini-game packages." GameSpot reviewer Nathan Meunier awarded the game a 5.5/10, stating that "Greater variety and depth don't save this second round of motion minigames from the bargain bin." IGN's Jack DeVries gave the game a "bad" rating of 4/10, stating that "Even if you need a controller, I still can't recommend this." By July 2012, Wii Play: Motion had sold 1.12 million copies. See also *''Wii Play'' *''Wii (video game series)'' References External links *Wii Play: Motion Official Website Category:2011 video games Category:Nintendo Entertainment Analysis and Development games Category:Party video games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Wii-only games Category:Wii MotionPlus games Category:Wii games